Be Quiet
by Kajima
Summary: All Rin could think was how Haru even tasted like swimming. How was he supposed to keep quiet?


_**A/N: This is the first fic I've written in, well, years. Joining a new fandom and becoming completely and utterly obsessed with naked swimming boys will do that to you, I suppose. Rin and Haru need to bang, basically.**_

_**This fic is from a prompt I filled over at the kink meme, which was "Bottom!Rin in the Samezuka locker room showers. After Haru confronts Rin, knowing he was watching the teams' joint practice after saying they were a waste of his time...things get inevitably steamy. Haru is stoic as usual, but Rin's having trouble keeping quiet despite the risk of getting caught. Hair pulling please, but nothing too extreme :)" I hope you enjoy it as much as the prompter.**_

* * *

**Be Quiet**

"I thought this was a waste of your time," He flinched, spinning around with narrowed eyes. Even with the sound of the running water he stood under, he knew who was there, the voice seeming to echo in the large, otherwise empty communal shower room. He would recognise that tone - low and even, expressionless - anywhere. "Rin."

"Haru?!" Rin growled, baring his teeth. Why was he here? Composing himself, Rin shot another glare in Haruka's direction, his voice filling with lazy venom as he grabbed his shower gel. "It is a waste of time."

Haruka walked straight ahead, turning on the water in the shower next to Rin's, letting it pour over his head before shaking himself off, and staring straight ahead at the tiles before him. His quiet question may have gone unheard, if Rin wasn't focusing on every movement, every sound Haruka made. "Then why were you watching the whole time?"

"I-" Rin was caught off guard. He had been watching - watching Haru, that is - for the entire practice, but not once had Haru appeared to even glance in his direction. It was so _frustrating_ - how could Haru seem so unaware of the world around him, and yet still know everything?

_Che, must be another one of his talents._

"Why are you here?" Another question, which Haruka seemingly muttered to himself, but Rin knew he was expected to answer. Even so, Haru wasn't looking at him. He wasn't checking to see if Rin would respond, if he was even still there. He was just washing his hair, as though this were an everyday occurrence. "Why did you watch? Why wouldn't you swim?"

Rin had had enough. Gritting his teeth, he lashed out, shoving at Haru's shoulder, unable to stop his hand lingering there, just a while. It was nostalgic, a twisted version of the skinship he had once been so open about. "Shut up! What about you? Why are you suddenly competing again? You haven't been swimming at all, I can tell just by looking at you!"

Still no reaction. Haru simply took the hit, barely stumbling, before leisurely rinsing his hair out. Even once he was done, shaking the water from his hair in his typical fashion, he didn't answer, his eyes straying and sticking to the floor.

"Oi, look at me!" Rin didn't know what else he could do. He was just so frustrated. Grabbing both of Haru's shoulders, he shook him once, roughly. "Am I not even worth that? _Haru_!"

Rin felt Haru's shoulders tense under his hands, and instantly those deep blue eyes were diving into his. "You're worth that."

Rin felt heat crawl up his neck, his cheeks flushing slightly. He couldn't look away. He couldn't let go. _Damn Haru, always so blunt._

"What is it?" Haruka stepped closer, his expression unchanging, tone unwavering, his head cocking slightly to the side. Adorably unaware, or so it seemed.

"Are you stupid?"

"I'm not. I wasn't trying to pick a fight. I didn't want to look because you're naked."

"So are y- Haru, are you wearing a swimsuit in the shower?!"

Completely bypassing his question, Haruka kept his gaze firmly on Rin's face. "Rin, why won't you swim? You won, didn't you? Last time we-"

"How can that count?! Anyone could have beaten you in the state you're in!" Rin blurted out, rage colouring his words, before falling into silence. He gulped at the sight of Haruka's eyes narrowing slightly, knowing he'd gone too far. They both knew that that was nowhere near true. It had been close - too close - something which was far too well reflected in their current positions.

"You're wrong."

"Che." Rin finally let his hands drop from Haruka's shoulders, taking a step back.

"What's this really about?" Haruka stepped closer, closing the distance between them again, leaving his shower to grasp Rin's biceps, fingertips digging into muscle, and Rin flinched as his back hit cold tile. Why did it have to be like this? With them fighting, with the wrong kind of physical contact? He didn't want this. "You won, isn't that enough?"

"It's not enough." Rin muttered, his eyes falling to the side, watching the water trail from Haru's back, down his legs, down the drain. His eyes soon widened, however, as one of Haruka's hands moved to grip his chin, forcing Rin's line of sight back to his, back to that ever-emotionless face. The seconds passed like minutes as they did nothing but search each other's features. Not knowing what to do with this tension, Rin moved to curl his lip, jerk himself away, but before he could, wet lips collided with his, and his mind fell silent. _This_ was what he wanted. Opening his mouth, he pushed forwards, forcing the kiss deeper. The other's lips were still tinged with chlorine, and all Rin could think about was how Haru even tasted like swimming.

_Haru. This is_ Haru.

"Che. What are you-" Rin gasped as he dragged himself away, trying to free himself from Haruka's grip. Breath heaving from his chest, Rin finally forced his eyes back to Haruka's, scared of what he would find there. Worried that Haru had changed, that this was his idea of a joke. But as soon as his saw his face, he could tell. _He's serious_. Rin felt some of the tension fall from his shoulders, found himself unable to move away as Haru moved even closer, pushing his forehead against his own. All Rin could do was look straight into those eyes. Was this what drowning felt like?

"Don't run away again, Rin." With that, Haruka pushed forward again, more persistently, and Rin kissed back just as eagerly. He wouldn't lose at this. He would show Haru just how much had changed - how much stronger he was now. One of Haruka's hands slid down Rin's arm, heavier with muscle now than it had been when they were younger, down to his waist to grip his hip firmly, the other tracing Rin's jaw, before pushing into his water-matted hair. Feeling the powerful pull it created, Rin moaned into Haruka's mouth, prompting him to tug the hair at his nape harshly, separating their mouths, but dragging another moan out of Rin.

"Remember where we are." Haruka said calmly, as though completely unaffected. Opening his eyes, Rin glared down at him, his flushed features hindering any attempt at being threatening.

"Che." How could Haru always be so composed, even in this situation? _I'll get him back for this_. "Shut up."

With that, Rin grabbed at Haruka's hips and pulled him around, reversing their positions. He took a brief moment to drag his eyes over Haru's body, packed with firm muscle despite his lack of working out, before pushing their bodies flush together, swallowing a groan regardless of his earlier protest. He couldn't believe he was finally touching Haru, after so long of only being able to look... Not that he hadn't made the most of looking, those swimsuits didn't exactly leave much to the imagination. Speaking of which, he really had to get Haru out of those tight, wet shorts. Digging his thumbs across Haruka's hip bones, he dragged the clinging fabric down as best he could, slamming their bodies back together as soon as Haruka stepped out of them.

He couldn't hold it all in - the years of pent up frustration, of one-sided feelings. Having Haru like this, being able to trace each muscle as he pleased, being able to taste his skin - it was too much, and so he raced forwards, forcing the kiss deeper, pushing Haru further into the cold, hard tile. He ignored the gooseflesh that covered them both, ignored the water that dripped into his eyes. All he could think of was Haru, and how even swimming couldn't compare to this.

Rin's eyes scrunched together, his mouth opening in a breathless moan as he felt Haruka's hand wrap around his cock. Looks like he wasn't the only impatient one. But then that hand was gone, and before he knew it, he had been spun around, pushed face first against the shower wall. Haruka pushed close against him, a hand curled around Rin's hip, fingers tracing teasingly close to where they had been just moments ago. The other hand had found its way back into Rin's hair, jerking his head back so that his ear met Haruka's lips.

"Be quiet, or I'll have to stop." The breath tickled his ear and neck, and the grip on his hair tightened as if to emphasise the words, making him shudder. Now there was a threat and a half. Nodding his assent as best as he could, Rin almost sighed with relief as Haru touched him once more, fingers wrapping firmly and stroking at a languid pace. Rin bit his lip in an effort to stop his moans, tried to concentrate on his breathing, tried to think of anything but how freaking good it felt. The hand in his hair tugged again, pulling his head sharply to a different angle, and he hissed as he felt teeth scrape at his exposed neck. The hand around him quickened, and he couldn't help but gasp and pant, a weak attempt at compromise. Hard kisses rained down on his neck, and he could feel Haru against his thigh, hard and hot and pushing against him excruciatingly slowly. How the hell was he supposed to keep quiet?

"Not enough." His tone may have been the same - calm, the epitome of composure - but his words, his actions, let Rin know that Haru was anything but. He could feel hot, panting breaths against his neck. Haru was losing control - and Rin loved it. The grip on his hair loosened as those strong fingers left to slowly smooth their way down Rin's arched spine, around his hip, finally settling on his ass, squeezing briefly. Rin had an idea of what was coming - which only served to emphasise the feeling of Haru's fingers, mere centimetres away from his hole.

"Fuck."

"Yeah." Rin could only swear again when he heard how breathless Haruka sounded. He could feel Haru's breathing pick up, his shuddering breaths as his fingers edged closer, circling, pushing forward.

"Oh god." He couldn't help it, moaning aloud once more. This was really happening. Without anything to hold on to, Rin pressed his hands flat against the wall, hissing as he felt a second finger invade him forcefully.

"Oi, slow down"

"Can't." Rin almost wanted to protest, but knowing that Haru had become this impatient - that _he_ had _made_ him this impatient - and feeling his fingers curl inside him, he knew he was powerless to. This wasn't enough for him either - he wanted Haru inside him, now.

When Haruka pushed in another finger, Rin found himself pushing back. He didn't care about the sting, the bizarre feeling of being penetrated - all he cared about was Haru's teeth on his earlobe, Haru's hand pumping his cock, the fact that Haru wanted this just as much as he did.

"Haru." Rin panted his name over and over like a mantra, the word becoming distorted with a groan as Haruka's fingers left him, a gasp as something far bigger pressed at his entrance. He held his breath, waiting, his head falling forwards as the hand wrapped around his cock left in favour of spreading him. This was happening. This was really happening.

"Hurry up!" Rin cried loudly, unable to stop himself.

"Make up your mind." Haru muttered, before thrusting forcefully, pulling a pained gasp from Rin. Both hands gripping Rin's ass, he pulled out slightly before thrusting again, this time managing to fully penetrate him.

"Shit." Rin cursed. Haru was inside him. Haru was-

"I'm inside you."

"Shut up. Don't say that with such a monotone voice." Rin managed to pant out, a slight smirk twisting his lips as he felt Haru's head drop against his back, his hands moving to grip Rin's hips.

"I'm going to move now."

"I don't need a goddamn commentary, just- ugh." Rin was silenced as Haruka did as he said, thrusting once, slowly, before slamming into him harder. Rin clawed at the wall, crying out at Haru's every movement. He no longer had any control over the noises coming out of his mouth - he didn't even have it in him to care. His volume only rose when his head was yanked back sharply by his hair, before fingers invaded his mouth, muffling him. He sucked at the digits, subconsciously biting into them as he felt Haru's hand wrap once more around him, matching the pace of his hips, pounding into him with increasing vigour.

Rin was finding it increasing difficult to stand - his hands slipping down the wall, his legs beginning to shake - but that didn't stop him from whining when Haruka pulled out, grabbing his waist to turn him around.

"Put your arms around me." Doing as he was told, Rin threw his arms around Haru's shoulders, hissing as his back was flattened against the tile. Pushing against him, Haru grasped Rin's thighs and hooked them around his hips. With one hand flat against the wall by Rin's head, he used the other to guide himself back to Rin's entrance, gazing right into his eyes as he entered him again. He watched as Rin threw his head back in a silent scream, licked at the beads of sweat that dripped down his neck as he drove into him, the sounds of skin meeting skin echoing off the walls.

"Rin, look at me." Haru demanded in a low voice. When that crimson gaze slid to his, he pressed their foreheads together before kissing him softly, fully, a tenderness that did not match the way they were pushing against each other, each desperate to get closer to the other, despite the fact that there was no more space between them. Such delicacy was soon lost, however, as Haruka began tugging roughly at Rin's twitching manhood, his thrusts becoming frantic with the need for release. Teeth sank into lips, tongues fought fiercely, before their kisses turned into nothing more than the sharing of air as they panted into each other's mouths.

Neither of them seemed to care about keeping quiet now - even if someone did walk in, it was doubtful that they could stop. They were too deeply involved in a new kind of race - one which Rin seemed to be winning, if his escalating moans were anything to go by.

"Ah!" Rin cried out as he convulsed against the wall, shooting hot streams of cum over Haruka's hand and stomach. Spurred on by Rin's release, Haruka's thrusts became wilder, more disjointed, and he himself couldn't hold back his voice as he came, barely forming the word, "Rin!"

The two stood there for what felt like an eternity, panting against each other's necks, and Rin shuddered as he realised he could feel Haru still twitching inside of him. He winced in discomfort as Haruka slowly pulled out, releasing Rin's quivering legs. The only thing that stopped him from collapsing to the floor was Haru's body pinning him against the wall as he pushed one last, lazy kiss against his swollen lips.

"Rin." Haru stepped back, pulling Rin back into the still-running shower behind them, before bending down to pick up his swimming shorts. Feeling rather awkward, Rin's defenses began to rise back up.

"What?"

Haru's eyes met his, once again calm, the only sign that anything had happened between them the slight curve of a smile tugging at his lips. "Let's race."

At that, Rin brightened, a smirk instantly finding its way to his face. "You're on" he challenged, before taking a step forward and cursing, his hands reaching for his back as he bent over, a sharp pain shooting through his hips.

"Ah, I won't give you a handicap."

"You bastard-"

* * *

_**A/N: And all was right again in the world. u w u**_


End file.
